A number of types of metal wall studs are currently used in the building industry, for example those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No 4,435,936 as invented by E. Rutkowski and issued on 03/13/84 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,839 as invented by P. Tillisch et al and issued on 10/08/74. The latter discloses a stud which defines two channels for holding wallboard panels, one of the channels being solid throughout its length whereas the other channel is solid on one side and intermittent on the other. The first patent discloses a stud defining two channels, both of which are solid on one side and intermittent on the other, thereby using less material than the prior art taught. However, the frequent use for such metal studs in fire-rated walls, such as shaft walls and stairwalls has fueled a continuing goal in the industry to provide a stud which is better suited for use in fire-rated wall; a stud which requires even less metal to make, thereby less costly and lighter, and which is easier to use in constructing a wall.